I Never Thought I'd Come to This
by Paige Stiles
Summary: Aurors and Death Eaters aren't supposed to love each other. *-rest of Chp. 6 up!*
1. Chapter One

Hey Everyone! Just wanted to ask if you could go easy on me, since this is my first Harry Potter fic. Please review, positive comments are always welcome! Also welcome constructive criticism.  
  
This story takes place Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco are all twenty  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Harry Potter. Title from the song I Don't Know How to Love Him, from Jesus Christ Superstar  
  
I Never Thought I'd Come to This  
  
Chapter One Hermione's POV  
  
God, sometimes I hate my job, Hermione Granger thought, as she stepped into her apartment. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Being an Auror had definitely taken a toll on her body, but it had also helped to keep her slim and had provided some muscle on her arms and legs, which was also needed when you were in Hermione's line of work.  
  
The only thing that kept Hermione going some days was the thought that she was helping to put Death Eater scum in Azkaban, but lately they hadn't caught anyone. It was frustrating to walk down dark alleys in dangerous neighbourhoods and not catch one single Death Eater. Hermione worked alongside Harry, Ron, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Harry would often reassure Hermione that soon they would start catching more Death Eaters, but this didn't satisfy Hermione. She wanted to see them all suffer in Azkaban, and "soon" wasn't soon enough.  
  
Tonight they had come so close. Hermione was chasing group of them in London. The alley was dark, and her Lumos spell wasn't enough light. Just before they disappeared, Hermione caught a glimpse of silver blond hair, and she knew immediately who it was.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Hermione scowled to herself as she lay in her bed, thinking about him. She hated everything about him. His slicked back blond hair, his mischievious blue eyes, his cocky grin, and his stupid MALFOY inheritance. Lucius Malfoy was still alive and kicking, but Hermione was sure dear old Draco, the perfect son, was dying to get his hands on that money. Hermione couldn't even imagine how much Lucius had, but she knew it was a lot.  
  
Not that Draco needed the money. His father was quite willing to hand Draco as much as he needed. According to Ron, who had so bitterly informed Hermione, Draco had himself a luxurious flat in London, and came and went from his parents' manor in the country as he pleased. Hermione figured it probably bothered Malfoy senior to give Draco money, since he wanted Draco to make it on his own, but Narcissa probably pestered him into helping her precious son. Hermione smiled at the thought of the threatening Lucius Malfoy being bossed around by his delicate wife.  
  
Hermione's thoughts went back to Draco. She couldn't deny that he was handsome. Very handsome. Even though his hair was still slicked back like it had been at Hogwarts, Hermione had always had an urge to run her fingers through it. And his eyes, Hermione thought. They were gorgeous. His body was definitely worth thinking about. Tall and well built like his father. Hermione could only imagine what was underneath those black robes he wore. She had seen him at social functions, where everyone "pretended" to get along. Hermione was always suspicious about those parties, thinking it was a bad idea to have Aurors, Ministry workers, and Death Eaters in the same proximity, but Voldemort's followers were very good at covering up their dark activities and acting like decent citizens.  
  
But perhaps Hermione's favourite thing about Draco were his lips. Full, soft, but firm. Hermione found herself thinking about what it would feel like to have those lips on hers, and on other places. Hermione blushed.  
  
How could I think about Malfoy that way? She scolded herself. He's an evil, vile, disgusting person who tormented you, Harry and Ron, and made you cry more than once. Stop thinking those horrible things and get some rest! Hermione knew she'd need plenty for tomorrow.  
Hope you enjoyed and please review! Next I'll have Draco's POV. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry guys! Made a mistake and uploaded the wrong chapter. This is actually chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two Draco's POV  
  
Draco groaned as he stepped into his flat. He pulled of his expensive robes and collapsed on his bed. He thought angrily of the events that had unfolded that night. Fucking Aurors, he thought. Too stupid to release that they're on the wrong side, especially that mudblood bitch, Granger. Chasing us down that alleyway alone. I thought she was supposed to be the smartest witch in our year.  
  
As Draco undressed, he thought of Hermione. She WAS smart, at least as smart as him, since they were Head Boy and Girl three years ago at Hogwarts. She could solve any problem or figure out any potion. She would have made a good Slytherin, Draco thought. If she had been pureblood and hadn't chosen Potty and Weasel as her friends, Draco probably would've liked her.  
  
Not that I don't find her attractive, he reminded himself. After chasing them, Draco had caught a glimpse at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. Her wide brown eyes were wild, and her hair was loose from its ponytail.  
  
Draco smiled when he thought of her hair. She had managed to tame it since Hogwarts. It now cascaded down her back in subtle waves. It looked silky and soft. Draco imagined running his fingers through it.  
  
Not only had Hermione's face improved, she had also developed over the years. Draco thought back to the party at the Minister's house last month. From across the room, he could see Hermione socializing with Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley, soon to be, Ginny Potter. Hermione had been wearing a knee-length black dress, made from expensive material. The dress had a V-shaped neckline, which plunged down just above her breasts. Draco remembered being disappointed that he couldn't see more, but he was grateful that the dress clung to Hermione's curves in all the right places. Draco was tempted to lead Hermione off somewhere and once he got her all alone, he would push her up against a wall and.  
  
Draco shifted in his bed, grateful that he was the only one there, and that the blankets were covering his lower half. He felt ashamed to be thinking of the Mudblood Know-it-All in that way, but he couldn't help it. He had been on the receiving end of her outbursts of anger many times, and he wondered how she would react to him sexually. Would she be just as fiery? Draco was sure that she had been looking at him that night at the party.  
  
Obviously she finds me attractive, Draco thought. Who wouldn't? Draco smirked to himself, and jumped. He felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He looked down to see that Voldemort had summoned him. Draco slid out of bed and dressed quickly. It was a bad idea to keep the Dark Lord waiting. XXX  
  
Draco apparated to the Death Eater meeting place and went to stand beside his father. Lucius nodded towards Draco, and gave a small smile. When Draco had become a Death Eater it had brought Lucius and him closer together.  
  
"Father." Draco acknowledged. The other Death Eaters had begun to arrive, and Lucius had turned to talk to MacNair and Mr. And Mrs. Lestrange, who had escaped from Azkaban. Crabbe, Goyle and Andrew Nott had come over to talk to Draco.  
  
"What do you suppose Our Lord wants us for this late?" Nott asked. Draco didn't have time to answer. Lord Voldemort appeared in front of the group, and everyone fell to their knees.  
  
Hello, my followers," Voldemort rasped. He looked around the room at each Death Eater. "I am happy to announce that Miles and Nadia Lestrange have joined our ranks once again. I am also impressed with the work Lucius and Draco have accomplished. Draco has proven to be an asset to the Dark Side. You and Narcissa must be very proud, Lucius."  
  
"Yes we are, My Lord, thank you." Lucius bowed. Draco swelled with pride. He loved making his parents proud of him.  
  
"Now, about tomorrow's meeting. Instead of coming here, I want you to form groups and go to the small town, Traverston. I've decided to give you all a treat, muggle torture." 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! Anyways, here' s chapter three!  
Chapter Three  
Hermione sat with her head in her hands, chewing on her quill, and staring intently at the paperwork on her desk. This was going to take her all day, and Ron and Harry, being inconsiderate prats, decided to come in late. And to make matters SO much better, Hermione couldn't go home and sleep after work, she had to go to around and look for Death Eaters.  
  
We probably won't catch anybody, Hermione thought angrily. It's not worth it anymore. This thought surprised Hermione. She had always enjoyed searching for Voldemort's followers and contributing to the cause, which put them behind bars in Azkaban. But lately, Hermione had been coming home dirty and tired, and alone. Being busy all the time had caused suffering in Hermione's relationships. No man wanted to date her, and she was ashamed to admit that she had never been with a man physically before. Of course, she had had kisses and embraces, but nothing further than that. Harry and Ron of course, had gotten extremely lucky the first year out of Hogwarts. Harry was now engaged to Ginny, and Ron was in a serious relationship with Padma Patil.  
  
"Hermione needs some action," Ron had joked to Harry one night, after work when they were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had just laughed and punched him in the arm, but she realized she actually did need someone to satisfy her needs. She hated coming home to an empty apartment, and sleeping alone in her bed. She wanted a warm body next to her, holding her close to him.  
  
Depressed, Hermione sighed and continued on with her paper work, looking at her watch. It was almost noon, so she could take her lunch break. Grabbing her purse, Hermione walked out of her building and headed to the nearest pub, enjoying the warm spring weather.  
Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped the cotton towel around his waist. He stood in front of the large mirror in his impressive bathroom, and smirked at his reflection. He studied his fit body, his broad shoulders, sculptured abs, firm arms, all acquired from being seeker and captain of the Quidditch team two years in a row. Draco brushed back his blond hair, and kept it in place with his hair gel.  
  
Looking pretty good, he thought to himself. Hope I run into Granger tonight, while we're in Traverston. I could take her on, hurt her a bit, then give her what she knows she wants..me. Won't that be fun? Draco had given up on banishing these thoughts of Hermione from his head, they were just to good to stop thinking about, Auror, Gryffindor and Mudblood aside. She couldn't help it that she was unbelieveably sexy.  
  
He could picture her now, writhing underneath him, moaning his name, trying not to show her desire for him. He would kiss her so much, her lips would be sore. She would be angry with him, glaring up at him with those wide brown eyes, but at the same time, yearn for his touch, and he wouldn't deny her.  
"Do you see anything?" Harry asked Hermione, as she scanned the buildings and streets with her eyes. She shivered, feeling something wasn't right. She knew she was being watched, but she couldn't see any Death Eaters.  
  
"Maybe we should split up?" Ron suggested, frowning. Harry shook his head, but Hermione considered it.  
  
"We'll be done faster if we separate," Hermione argued, "besides, we've been Aurors for a while now, I think we can handle it."  
  
"Alright," Harry sighed. "If you want, but be sure to let us know if either of you are in danger." The three friends headed separate ways, wands ready. Hermione turned a corner, and gasped in fright when she was shoved against a wall.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for Mudbloods to walk around in the dark, especially when there are blood thirsty Death Eaters around?" Draco teased Hermione, enjoying the feeling of her soft body against his.  
  
Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, Hermione thought, panicked. Don't let him know you're scared. You can get out of this.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy," Hermione spat, nose to nose with Draco.  
  
"Watch your language, Hermione," Draco whispered, saying her name slowly and seductively.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Where's the rest of your pathetic group?" Draco's grip on Hermione tightened, causing her to give a small yelp of pain.  
  
"You're the one on the wrong side, Granger," Draco whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her skin. "And to answer you're question, what I want, is you." 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey! Sorry about the long wait, and thanks for the reviews!  
Chapter Four  
Hermione glared at Draco, unable to comprehend what he had just said to her. 'Did he say he wanted me? And in what way? To hurt or kill, or use me for information? Or did he mean it....No he couldn't have meant it in a sexual way. This was Malfoy she was thinking about. The same Malfoy who had tormented her all the way through Hogwarts, and even during their seventh year, when they worked side by side as Head Boy and Girl. This just couldn't be possible.  
"H-Harry and Ron are going be coming around this corner any second, and you can kiss you sorry ass all the way to Azkaban." Hermione tried to sound strong and confident, but obviously it didn't fool Draco.  
"Oh, really Hermione? How do you know your precious Harry and Ron aren't in the grip of my, for lack of a better word, co-workers?"  
  
Hermione panicked. Malfoy was right, Harry and Ron could be in danger, and who knew what Malfoy was capable of. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, but terror had blocked her mind.  
  
Come on, Hermione, she thought to herself. You're strong; show him what you're made of. Hermione looked up at Draco to see him smirking at her, waiting for her next move.  
"Malfoy, let me go," she said, clenching her teeth, and trying to pull herself from Draco's grip. But Malfoy's smirk grew larger, and he tightened his hold on her wrists. Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
I'm going to die, she thought. This is it. Malfoy's going to pull out his wand and use Avada Kedavra, or maybe even the Cruciatus curse. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, What am I going to do?  
  
"What's wrong, Mudblood?" Draco asked, feigning concern. "Are you scared? Where has all that Gryffindor courage disappeared to?"  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, this time trying viciously to escape from Malfoy, and she was rewarded with his grip leaving her wrists. Draco had to admit that her struggling was turning him on. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco's arms encircled her waist instead. Hermione shivered under his touch, and then scolded herself. She felt his hand run up and down her back, and this time a chill ran down her spine.  
You're pathetic, Granger, she thought, I can't believe I'm turned on by Malfoy.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione even closer, so that there was no room whatsoever between them.  
  
Oh God, he smells good, Hermione thought, inhaling Draco's scent. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply when Draco's soft, full lips met hers.  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Her mind screamed. But her body moaned for Draco's kisses. His tongue parted her lips and caressed her tongue. It was the most amazing kiss Hermione had ever had. It was passionate and tender at the same time, and Draco's lips were so, so soft. Hermione felt a heated attraction for Malfoy wash over her, and she fell deeper into his kiss, allowing it to become even more passionate.  
  
Hermione's mind tried to warn her that this could all be a trap, that soon she could be transported to the Dark Lord's meeting place, and the torture would begin. But something about the way Draco's hands touched her, and the way his lips caressed hers was telling her body a different story.  
He's a Deatheater, He's a Deatheater, He's a Deatheater, her mind scolded. And not only that, he's DRACO MALFOY! Remember him, the one who made you cry?  
  
As Draco's lips moved to Hermione's neck, and she felt his teeth nipping at her skin, she snapped back to reality. She gasped, as though she was realizing for the first time what she had been doing. Hermione shoved Draco away, catching him off guard, and ran for her life. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
"Hermione! Are you alright?!" Ron grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrists and stopped her from running.  
"Ron, Harry! Thank Merlin you're okay! Listen, Malfoy's here, and from the sounds of it, he's with a ton of Death Eaters! We have to get out of here now!"  
"Hermione, relax! Where did you see Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to calm Hermione down. She looked like she had been through a lot. Her hair was a mess, and she was trembling all over. And Harry noticed something else...Hermione's lips were swollen, like she had been kissing someone.  
"He attacked me, p-pressed me up against a wall, but I got away, which is why we have to leave! Please, let's go!" Hermione was near tears. She didn't want to see Malfoy again tonight. Every time she'd see him now, she'd think of how good of a kisser he was. OH GOD! I can't believe I kissed Malfoy! What would Harry and Ron say?  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ron demanded, placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"I'll be fine once we leave. Please, please, let's go!"  
  
"Okay, we're leaving. Just calm down." The two men followed Hermione as she apparated back to the Ministry.  
Draco smirked to himself as he watched the trio leave. He had Hermione right where he wanted her, and tonight, she wasn't going to get away. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco knew exactly where her apartment was.  
Hermione sank lower into her bathtub, allowing her hair to soak in the water. She wished she could rinse away the events that had unfolded just a few hours before. She had waited until Harry and Ron walked her home, after she had assured them at least a million times that she was fine, to get her bath.  
Hermione wanted to forget about the search, about Draco, and his hands and lips, but she knew that kiss would play over and over in her mind forever. Just thinking about his lips could keep her going for hours, and the feel of his tongue against hers.  
  
How could such an asshole Death Eater be so soft and tender when it came to women? Draco had been very considerate, making sure he hadn't been making her feel uncomfortable. Hermione had deepened the kiss willingly, allowing Draco more access to her mouth. And his hands, stroking her back so slowly, no wonder girls had followed him around like sick puppies at Hogwarts. Draco had given them good reason to.  
  
Groaning, Hermione slipped entirely under the water and stayed under until it was absolutely necessary to resurface. When she did, she heard a noise coming from her livingroom, and froze.  
  
Oh my God. Who the hell is in my apartment? Hermione slipped slowly out of the bath, pulled on her bathrobe, and crept down the hallway, standing outside her livingroom. Someone was definitely in there. Grabbing her wand from her robe pocket, which was hanging in the hall closet, Hermione braced herself and stepped into the room. "MALFOY?" she shrieked, startling the blond Death Eater. He turned, his blue eyes wide with shock, and smirked at Hermione.  
  
"Hey Granger, how's it going?" he asked, stepping closer to her, ignoring the fact she had her wand pointed directly at his throat.  
  
"Don't fucking move Malfoy, or I'll kill you. I promise!" Hermione tried to control her hand, which was trembling like a leaf. Draco knew she was terrified.  
  
"Now, now Granger. Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." Draco stepped even closer to Hermione, proving his point, that Hermione was to scared to hurt him.  
  
"Why are you here Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, realizing that Draco had lowered her arm, and she had let him.  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that question, don't we Mudblood?" Draco said, lowering his lips so they brushed against Hermione's every time either spoke.  
  
Calling Hermione a Mudblood only angered her more. She shoved him, but he grabbed her wrists and slammed her roughly against the wall. Gasping, Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"You intrigue me Hermione," Draco whispered. "I'm completely taken by you, and I know you feel the same way."  
  
"Yeah right. When you're best friends with Harry, and Voldemort joins the ballet, then I'll let you fuck me. Now kindly let me go!"  
  
"You haven't seen Tom in the ballet yet? I highly recommend you go see him. He's quite good. I'll take you if you like."  
  
That was it for Hermione. Without thinking she entwined her fingers in his gelled hair, and yanked it down so she could kiss him. She felt Draco push her harder into the wall and moaned. She wasn't going to let him take control. She was going to call the shots, and he didn't like it then..  
  
Hermione's train of thought was shattered when Draco began to kiss her neck, let his tongue trail from her earlobe to her collarbone. Then he kissed his way back up and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Where's the bedroom?" he demanded, scooping her off the floor, and carrying her in his arms down the hall. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply, and forgot to take the lead, so intoxicated by Draco that she let him carry her to the mattress, and finally gave up in trying to be the dominate one. It was quite clear she was going to lose. 


	6. Chapter Six

Rated R for a reason! Not entire chapter, update as soon as possible.  
Chapter Six  
Hermione moaned as Draco trailed kisses down her neck and began to unbutton her blouse. She couldn't regulate her heartbeat or her shallow breathing. Draco raised her arms over her head, and slipped off her shirt. Hermione blushed, watching Draco trace her curves with his eyes.  
Hermione knew what she was getting into. Draco Malfoy was her biggest enemy, the boy who had made her life a living hell, and who killed muggles and muggleborns for pleasure! And if Harry and Ron found out, they'd lose all respect for her. She pushed all the negative thoughts of out her mind. Malfoy had unclasped her bra and now she was exposed to him. She avoided his intense blue eyes, which were clouded over with lust and fascination. He couldn't believe the way Hermione was responding to him.  
"Look at me," he whispered. Hermione's deep brown eyes met his, and he captured her lips in another fiery kiss, before turning his attention lower. He kissed the tip of each breast, causing her to sigh deeply. Once she looked at him pleadingly, he wasted no time in sucking and kissing her breasts. Hermione's eyes widened, and she entwined her fingers in Draco's hair, pulling his head back up to hers. She kissed him hungrily, sucking on his lips. Draco moaned against her lips, and slid his hands up her skirt, removing her panties. She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them off easier. Then she placed her hands on his head, and pushed him lower, to where she wanted his attention. Draco removed her skirt and spread her thighs.  
Hermione let out a small cry as she felt his tongue softly stroke her. She had never felt pleasure like this in her whole life. She gasped louder when Draco's tongue moved more forcefully inside of her.  
  
"Oh God, Malfoy!" she cried, writhing underneath of him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, and raised her hips to give him better access. She loved what he was doing with his tongue, but she needed more. She needed him inside of her.  
Draco grew harder every time Hermione cried out his name. He was becoming addicted to her, and he wanted to plunge inside of her, quick and hard, but first he wanted to satisfy her, make her wet. She'd be his soon enough, he just needed to control himself, and be patient.  
  
"Malfoy!' Hermione screamed again, climaxing and collapsing onto the sheets. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I am so, so sorry for the long wait! Bad things have happened and I needed to deal with them. Anyways, here's chapter seven!  
  
Chapter Seven (or rest of Chapter Six)  
  
"Malfoy, I need you now!" Hermione whispered huskily. She had never wanted anything so badly in her whole life. Draco looked up and grinned, slowly licked his lips, tasting her.  
  
"Impatient are we?" he teased, stroking the inside of her thigh. Hermione growled and sat up, practically ripping Draco's shirt off his body. She looked down and swallowed hard, taking in his magnificent form. She ran her fingers over his chiseled abs, and slowly kissed down his body, occasionally flicking her tongue out and tasting his skin.  
  
"Merlin Granger, I didn't think I could get any harder." Draco's head rolled back and he was in a state of utter ecstasy. Hermione laughed, and continued to kiss him, but her laughter halted when she caught sight of an ugly black mark on Draco's left forearm.  
  
What are you doing, Granger? She demanded, thinking to herself. You know this is trouble. You could get yourself and Malfoy killed. Hermione's thoughts were shattered when she heard Draco take off his pants and feel him lay her back down on the mattress. He positioned himself at her center and slowly moved inside her.  
  
"Malfoy!" she gasped, her cries muffled into his shoulder. Draco was in his own state of bliss. Hermione felt amazing around him and it was as if their bodies were meant to fit together.  
  
Draco moved slowly for a while enjoying the look of complete pleasure etched onto Hermione's beautiful features. He could tell it wouldn't take very long for her to orgasm.  
  
"Malfoy, please! Harder!" Hermione cried. Draco willingly obliged, but not before he smashed his lips onto hers and whispered into her ear:  
  
"My name is Draco." Draco had waited for so long to hear Hermione scream his name. He wanted to hear her desperately.  
  
He began to move fast and hard inside of her. "Draco!" Hermione called after Draco brought her to a place no man had brought her before. Draco spilled into her soon after, his name on her lips helping the "process" along. He collapsed on top of her with a cry of pleasure. Hermione panted underneath of him, trying to slow down her breathing.  
  
"You're amazing," Draco whispered in her ear before the two drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
